Over-the-range microwave appliances are generally mounted above a cooktop of an oven range appliance. In addition to providing for heating of food and beverage items, certain over-the-range microwave appliances include a circulation system. When activated, the circulation system can draw fumes, smoke, grease, and/or steam away from the cooktop of the oven range appliance. Circulation systems generally include a fan for drawing a flow of air into the circulation system and a filter. The circulation assembly's filter can assist with removing dust, particulates, smoke, grease and/or other undesirable substances from air passing therethrough.
The filter is generally removable so that the filter can be serviced or replaced. However, removing the filter and properly replacing the filter can be difficult. Due to such difficulty, filters are commonly improperly oriented or positioned within the microwave appliance. Improperly replacing the filter within microwave appliance can negatively affect the circulation system's air filtration. In particular, air can bypass the filter when the filter is improperly installed.
Accordingly, a microwave appliance with features for assisting installation of a filter within the microwave appliance would be useful. In addition, a microwave appliance with features for assisting proper positioning and/or orienting a filter within the microwave appliance would be useful.